Abstract[unreadable][unreadable] The[unreadable][unreadable]goal[unreadable][unreadable]of[unreadable][unreadable]this[unreadable][unreadable]project[unreadable][unreadable]is[unreadable][unreadable]a[unreadable][unreadable]useful[unreadable][unreadable]clinical[unreadable][unreadable]instrument[unreadable][unreadable]for[unreadable][unreadable]diagnosis[unreadable][unreadable]and[unreadable][unreadable]treatment[unreadable][unreadable]of[unreadable][unreadable] residual[unreadable][unreadable]limb[unreadable][unreadable]volume[unreadable][unreadable]fluctuation[unreadable][unreadable]in[unreadable][unreadable]individuals[unreadable][unreadable]who[unreadable][unreadable]use[unreadable][unreadable]prosthetic[unreadable][unreadable]limbs.[unreadable][unreadable] The[unreadable][unreadable]specific[unreadable][unreadable]aims[unreadable][unreadable]are[unreadable][unreadable]to[unreadable][unreadable]enhance[unreadable][unreadable]our[unreadable][unreadable]current[unreadable][unreadable]bioimpedence[unreadable][unreadable]analysis[unreadable][unreadable]system[unreadable][unreadable]to[unreadable][unreadable]measure[unreadable][unreadable] in[unreadable]rsocket[unreadable][unreadable]residual[unreadable][unreadable]limb[unreadable][unreadable]volume[unreadable][unreadable]change.[unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable]The[unreadable][unreadable]intent[unreadable][unreadable]is[unreadable][unreadable]to[unreadable][unreadable]create[unreadable][unreadable]an[unreadable][unreadable]effective[unreadable][unreadable]tool[unreadable][unreadable]for[unreadable][unreadable]in[unreadable]r clinic[unreadable][unreadable]analysis[unreadable][unreadable]and[unreadable][unreadable]interpretation,[unreadable][unreadable]providing[unreadable][unreadable]a[unreadable][unreadable]quick[unreadable][unreadable]and[unreadable][unreadable]quantitative[unreadable][unreadable]indication[unreadable][unreadable]of[unreadable][unreadable]a[unreadable][unreadable] patient's[unreadable][unreadable]diurnal[unreadable][unreadable]limb[unreadable][unreadable]volume[unreadable][unreadable]fluctuation[unreadable][unreadable]status,[unreadable][unreadable]insight[unreadable][unreadable]into[unreadable][unreadable]its[unreadable][unreadable]source,[unreadable][unreadable]and[unreadable][unreadable]methods[unreadable][unreadable]for[unreadable][unreadable] treatment.[unreadable][unreadable] To[unreadable][unreadable]accomplish[unreadable][unreadable]the[unreadable][unreadable]aims[unreadable][unreadable]our[unreadable][unreadable]current[unreadable][unreadable]bioimpedence[unreadable][unreadable]instrument[unreadable][unreadable]is[unreadable][unreadable]enhanced.[unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable]We[unreadable][unreadable]create[unreadable][unreadable] custom[unreadable][unreadable]high[unreadable]rfidelity[unreadable][unreadable]excitation[unreadable][unreadable]circuitry[unreadable][unreadable]and[unreadable][unreadable]signal[unreadable][unreadable]processing[unreadable][unreadable]hardware[unreadable][unreadable]within[unreadable][unreadable]a[unreadable][unreadable]small[unreadable][unreadable] portable[unreadable][unreadable]unit[unreadable][unreadable]that[unreadable][unreadable]connects[unreadable][unreadable]wirelessly[unreadable][unreadable]to[unreadable][unreadable]a[unreadable][unreadable]base[unreadable][unreadable]computer.[unreadable][unreadable]Custom[unreadable][unreadable]data[unreadable][unreadable]processing[unreadable][unreadable] architectures[unreadable][unreadable]and[unreadable][unreadable]algorithms[unreadable][unreadable]are[unreadable][unreadable]created[unreadable][unreadable]to[unreadable][unreadable]allow[unreadable][unreadable]quick[unreadable][unreadable]and[unreadable][unreadable]clear[unreadable][unreadable]data[unreadable][unreadable]presentation[unreadable][unreadable]and[unreadable][unreadable] visualization.[unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable]Because[unreadable][unreadable]insight[unreadable][unreadable]gained[unreadable][unreadable]from[unreadable][unreadable]our[unreadable][unreadable]previous[unreadable][unreadable]bioimpedance[unreadable][unreadable]studies[unreadable][unreadable]on[unreadable][unreadable] amputee[unreadable][unreadable]subjects[unreadable][unreadable]is[unreadable][unreadable]extensive,[unreadable][unreadable]these[unreadable][unreadable]needs[unreadable][unreadable]are[unreadable][unreadable]clearly[unreadable][unreadable]defined.[unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable]A[unreadable][unreadable]clinical[unreadable][unreadable]instrument[unreadable][unreadable] ready[unreadable][unreadable]for[unreadable][unreadable]beta[unreadable][unreadable]testing[unreadable][unreadable]and[unreadable][unreadable]commercialization[unreadable][unreadable]should[unreadable][unreadable]be[unreadable][unreadable]completed[unreadable][unreadable]within[unreadable][unreadable]a[unreadable][unreadable]two[unreadable]ryear[unreadable][unreadable] time[unreadable][unreadable]frame.[unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable] The[unreadable][unreadable]health[unreadable][unreadable]relatedness[unreadable][unreadable]of[unreadable][unreadable]the[unreadable][unreadable]project[unreadable][unreadable]is[unreadable][unreadable]a[unreadable][unreadable]novel[unreadable][unreadable]and[unreadable][unreadable]useful[unreadable][unreadable]clinical[unreadable][unreadable]instrument[unreadable][unreadable]for[unreadable][unreadable] diagnosis[unreadable][unreadable]and[unreadable][unreadable]treatment[unreadable][unreadable]of[unreadable][unreadable]a[unreadable][unreadable]major[unreadable][unreadable]challenge[unreadable][unreadable]in[unreadable][unreadable]limb[unreadable][unreadable]prosthetics:[unreadable][unreadable]limb[unreadable][unreadable]volume[unreadable][unreadable] fluctuation.[unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable]This[unreadable][unreadable]instrument[unreadable][unreadable]could[unreadable][unreadable]be[unreadable][unreadable]extended[unreadable][unreadable]towards[unreadable][unreadable]the[unreadable][unreadable]implementation[unreadable][unreadable]and[unreadable][unreadable] evaluation[unreadable][unreadable]of[unreadable][unreadable]novel[unreadable][unreadable]volume[unreadable][unreadable]control[unreadable][unreadable]strategies[unreadable][unreadable]and[unreadable][unreadable]also[unreadable][unreadable]applied[unreadable][unreadable]to[unreadable][unreadable]other[unreadable][unreadable]areas[unreadable][unreadable]of[unreadable][unreadable] rehabilitation[unreadable][unreadable]where[unreadable][unreadable]management[unreadable][unreadable]of[unreadable][unreadable]interstitial[unreadable][unreadable]fluid[unreadable][unreadable]control[unreadable][unreadable]is[unreadable][unreadable]clinically[unreadable][unreadable]relevant.[unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable]